


Tattoo

by barnesangel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnesangel/pseuds/barnesangel
Summary: Bucky discovers the Reader has a tattoo.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I posted on my Tumblr! I hope you like it!

“I can’t wait to tear this dress off you,” Bucky growls in Y/N’s ear as he nips her earlobe with his teeth and his hands roam all over her body. She lets out a needy mewl while she has a tight grip on his button-up shirt.

Bucky presses her against the wall in his bedroom and continues mapping out her body with his hands. He memorizes every curve, every part he touches that lets him know that he found a sensitive spot.

He hikes her dress up higher so that it pools around her waist and exposes the red panties she wears beneath the dress that hugged her curves like second skin. His fingers trace over the lacy material of her panties and a low hum rumbles in his throat.

Y/N’s soft lips attach themselves to Bucky’s jaw and trail down his neck, sucking and biting wherever she can. Her fingers run through his shoulder length hair and she gives the strands a few gentle tugs to which he groans in response. The sounds goes straight to Y/N’s core and she clenches her thighs together as she feels her arousal settle in her core.

Suddenly, Bucky picks her up by her butt and she lets out a small squeal in surprise to which he chuckles. He settles her on his bed and pulls his shirt over his head.   
Y/N’s eyes widen as she takes a moment to appreciate his muscular form hovering above her. She licks her lips as her eyes settle on the obvious bulge straining against his jeans – it almost looks painful.

Her hands reach down to open the button of his pants, but he has a firm grip around her wrist in an instant and starts kissing the tips of each finger. She almost melts at the gesture and how gentle he looks while doing it. The needy desperation from before has almost disappeared and all that’s left is the raw affection they possess for each other.

“I think you’re way too overdressed, doll,” he says as he lets her hand go and settles above her to take the dress off completely. She arches her back off the bed to make his job easier. Once the dress is off and thrown across the room, it’s his turn to appreciate her form laying beneath him.

Her chest was heaving, deep breaths could be heard in the otherwise quiet room, her skin was flushed a beautiful shade of pink. Yet as his eyes wandered further down, he noticed something black running up the side of her thigh and ending just below her ribs. 

Bucky’s brows furrow in confusion and he leans to the side to get a better look at what he discovered, his arousal now replaced by curiosity. He lets out a soft gasp when he inspects the piece of art on Y/N’s skin.

There was the head of a wolf decorated with beautiful patterns and ornaments, fitting perfectly with the way her body was curved. His fingers trace over the fine lines of the tattoo as if it was the most beautiful piece of art he had ever seen.

Which, if he had to be honest, it was.

When he glanced up at Y/N he saw the nervous glint in her eyes – which were still clouded by arousal. But she visibly relaxes when he gives her a small smile and squeezes the side of her thigh.

Bucky starts kissing the tattoo and makes his way up her body again, relishing in the moans leaving her lips and the goosebumps prickling her skin. He gives her ass a firm squeeze and she wraps her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against his to get some sort of friction.

Once Bucky reaches her face again, he kisses her and pulls her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it lightly. He soothes it with the tip of his tongue and stares deep into her eyes.

“That’s the most beautiful and sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he mumbles against her lips which made her whimper and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another deep kiss.

“Well get ready, Sergeant. You’re about to see something even sexier tonight,” she replies, her voice deep with lust making him groan into her neck.

“You’re gonna kill me,”

“Eh, not quite yet. That’s for later,” she shrugs, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Yeah, he’s definitely going to die tonight.


End file.
